The Outlaw and The Lass
by mugglebornarcher
Summary: I had never much been one to settle for one lass in particular. I had always considered meself a wanderer. I never though I could actually fall in love...that is before I met her. Author: Rated T because I am paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

Joe's POV

Call me a mangy dog if you like. I have never been one to settle for just one women, but I suppose it isn't me fault, I love them and they love me. The name is Joseph, but folks call me Joe, Joe Byrne. I have always been what some may call a womanizer, that is until I met her. Stubborn lass, and if I might say, outspoken at times.

Ned, Dan, Steve and I had been wonderin' the woods. It had been only yesterday that we had killed the first of many police. It was then that we heard deep voices in the forest, naturally we thought they were more police comin' for our heads, that is what drew us to them.

We found it was only a band of robbers like ourselves, but they had a lass with them. And not a partner, mind you, a hostage. She looked first upon me with her deep blue eyes. I don't know why, I thought at the moment that it was just me need comin' through, for I had been without a lass for quite a while, but I just sat there a gazed, "Oi! Wha' you lookin' at?" snarled one of the three robbers to her, which seemed mighty stupid to me considering they had gagged her.

Her eyes flung back to me and the men turned around in turn. All four of us came out from behind the trees and held our pistols at the ready, "We mean you no harm," said Ned, "We thought ye were the law, but since we have you here, tell me, what with the lass?"

They chuckled and lowered their guns, mistake #1, "We found her travelin' on her on."

"Ah," I sighed with a shake of my head, "Now, that is no way to treat a lady. Surely you know that? Why do you not untie her?"

"Then she would run." the man answered with a frown.

"So she is a hostage then?"

They smiled and nodded stupidly, "Yeah, yeah, that's the word, thank ye."

Ned nodded to me then turned back to the robbers, "Well me men and I don't take lightly to harmin' women folk."

One of the three men laughed hysterically and grabbed the lass by the chin to give us a better view of her face, "This is no lady," he insisted, "The damn thing just about scratched my eye out." he said, pointing to a deep, fresh looking scratch running from his forehead, passed his bloodshot right eye to his cheek.

"Yeah," agreed another, "If she would'a behaved she wouldn't be tied up."

"We can take the lass out of your hair," said Ned, "Surely she is no use to you."

The third man shook his head and shrunk down next to the lass and stroked her cheek with a nasty, yellow-toothed smile. She tried in vain to move away from the man, for the ropes held her in place. The man's expression turned angry as he raised his hand and struck her hard enough on the head to knock her out cold, "We can find plenty uses," he chuckled, "Once we, uh, whip her into line." Mistake #2.

I could tell Steve, Dan, and Ned were getting just as angry as I at these men. I raised my gun first, "Untie her or I'll shoot."

Gawyn's POV

The last thing I remember was the four strange men coming into the camp before I blacked out. A while later I felt the familiar texture of bark upon my back, but a throbbing pain in my forehead tore me away from my thoughts. As soon as the pain started to grow worse a cold cloth was pressed to my head.

Groggly I opened my eyes. A man sat before me. I admit, he was handsome. His dark brown eyes looked upon me in a way that made me feel comrforted. His touch was gentle and I couldn't help but blush a bit as he looked upon me in his intense way.

I quickly moved my eyes to my feet. I had always felt uncomfortable when people stared at me, and this man made me feel so uncomfortable that I could feel warmth in my cheeks from a my growing blush. Though when he spoke he comforted me in a way I cannot explain, "Will you tell me why you were traveling alone?"

I shifted uncomfortably, "I was returnin' home from my brother's wedding. My stagecoach was attacked and took me as a hostage." I replied, unsure of why I was actually answering truthfully to a stranger.

He smirked, "Surely you know this is a good example of why a young lass shouldn't be traveling alone? You are Irish, aren't you? I can tell by the accent."

I rolled my eyes and slapped my hands on my legs, "You sound like my Ma!" I exclaimed, "I am aware, but I am no coward and I do not need nor want protection. By the way I am Scottish, thank you, of the family Wallace."

It was then that I noticed we weren't alone. Three other men joined us, sitting before me, "Ye got some flame in ye, lass," said one of them with a smile, "But if you don't mind me sayin' I think you need some protection, considering you got captured."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "For your information, they only had me hostage for only a few hours before your lot discovered us. I was goin' to escape when the time was right."

I could have gone on an on chewing out that man, but I didn't. I furrowed my eyebrows, something about these lads where familiar... Then it dawned upon me, Great Scott!" I exclaimed, "Your Ned Kelly!"


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's POV

I had been holding the cloth to her head the entire time, but when she said Ned's name aloud I dropped it in shock. Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned to study the rest of our faces. "And you are Dan Kelly," she said after a while, "And Steve Hart," she paused shortly, turning to me. Her lips curled into a victorious smirk, "And that leaves Joe Bryne."

"Aye," said Ned, "We are the Kelly Gang. How do you know us by name? I have never met you before."

She shrugged, "Well it's kinda hard not to know ya. Yer wanted posters are everywhere," she crossed her arms over her chest, "Ya know, you lads are very popular among the constables."

They already have a reward for our capture? I couldn't believe it, "Ned, this isn't good." I said.

"I know," he replied, rubbing his newly grown, bearded chin, "What exactly are they sayin' about us lass?"

"Callin' you thieves, said you tried and did murder some constables." she said.

"Well they're partly right." Ned decided.

Call me crazy, but at the moment I wasn't utterly unconcerned with the wanted posters, "What is you name, lass?" I asked, getting some bemused stares from Ned, Dan, and Steve, but I paid them no mind.

"Gawyn." she said slightly confused.

"Gawyn Wallace." I mused, "Fine name. I would tell you mine, but it seems you already know it."

I could tell the other men saw that I was trying to be sweet on her, and they all smirked, forgetting of the wanted posters, "I would be careful, Miss. Wallace. Joe has quite a liking for the women." said Ned, nudging me in the shoulder.

"Aye," agreed Steve, "He has them all over, how many exactly are there, Joey?"

Gawyn switched her eyes from Steve to me, noticing my blush, "Shut it." I muttered to the guys.

I wasn't goin' to let them ruin me charmin' her. Even though I wouldn't admit it then, the feeling was there. The feeling of not being good enough for her, the feeling that I would have to work for her, unlike the others. She was different, I knew, different in a way that made my heart jump when her blue eyes met my brown ones. Was there feelings?

I decided to shake that thought out of my head, "Ned, it could be good to keep her around. She's been in the outside world, she could give us valuable information."

"Oh?" she said, cutting me short (another thing that made her different. A woman had never cut me short) "And what make you think I shall give you any information. And if I do, how will you know it isn't false?" she cocked an eyebrow, as if challenging me.

I curled my lips into a devious smile as reaching out to touch her, "Persuasion, if necessary."

"There will be no need for that," said Ned, catching my hand and throwing me a death-stare, "Miss. Wallace is a lady and she will be treated as such. If she should recognized any place as her home or close to her home she has my permission to go at her own will."

"I am not you captive?" she asked, clearly confused. Ned shook his head, "Nay, you are not. You shall be our guest," he replied, "Would you like a blanket? It is cold and we should all be getting to sleep soon, we have a long ways to ride tomorrow."

She nodded, "Aye," she looked at her fingers, "My hands are beginning to go numb."

I don't know why, but I hurried before Ned could and fetch me own blanket and draped it over her shoulders. She looked at me and silently thanked me.

Gawyn's POV

And so it was I had the first sleep in days (stagecoaches aren't the most comfortable of beds). Though I got sleep, it was quite poorly. I made sure to stay awake until all the men had retired to their bedrolls before I laid my head against the tree and closed my eyes.

I slept then, but I was trapped in a uneasy sleep, for a right bad shiver had come o'er me. I was shivering for quite a while before I felt warmth beside me.

Joe's POV

I woke in the middle of the night, not sure of why I did. I look around me, Ned, Dan, and Steve where asleep, the lass seemed to be sleepin', but not very well. She shivered and tossed about.

Actin' upon instinct I went to the tree and sat beside her, warming her body with my arms. She didn't wake, but she laid her head upon my chest as if accepting my offer. A shiver of pleasure surged through my body when she touched me. I was confused.

I had never felt like this when a woman barely touched me, in fact I never felt this way even when we were...um...more...intimate. Enjoying the closeness I rested my head on hers and slowly drifted off to sleep with the lass in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Gawyn's POV

I awoke very early the followin' morn. So early in fact the the sun hadn't even risen yet. Once I had come to my full senses I realized I was no longer laying on bark. I raised my head ever so slightly and saw that I was in fact laying on Joe Bryne's chest, his arms encircling my body.

Having never been so close to a man (and a handsome one at that) not of my kin I became a bit frightened and jumped away from him. Apparently I wasn't as subtle with my movements as I had thought because as I jumped away from him his eyes flew open, "I-I didn't mean to wake ye," I whispered quickly, as not to wake up the rest of the Kelly Gang, "I was just...startled."

He didn't reply as he took his sweet time to fully wake himself. I was getting more nervous and uncomfortable the longer he didn't speak, "Don't you know not to frighten a lass in the morning? What are you doing here anyways, you fell asleep over there," I pointed to his bedroll, "What are you doing here?"

"You ask a lot of questions, lass, did you know that?" he mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" oh lord, I just asked another question, "I mean, don't change the subject."

He smirked. That same smirk that got under my skin and burrowed there, but at the same time I want to to blush, "I came over here when you were shivering and havin' a bad dream, I figured it's the least I could do." he replied, "So don't look at me that way, I didn't try anything, I was being a gentleman."

I slumped down, slightly embarrassed, "I am sorry for jumpin' to conclusions in such, I've just..."

"Never been close to a man?" he finished, "I could tell. Trust me, I know women, and you're the kind who either is never out of yer parent's sight, which would explain your reaction to me comment about ladies traveling alone, or the type who is merely frightened of the world and does not want to take a risk."

I moved uncomfortably. This man could read me like a book. "Do not talk about me as if you know me." I muttered.

I thought I would have offended him and maybe he would stop talkin' to me, but all he did was smirk again, "Or you are the type that is used to talking down to men."

I did not know until it was too late that he was using his provocation to distract me while he closed the space between us. Before I could do anything he ran his fingers over my cheek. His touch gave me shivers. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath upon my forehead. "I may not be familiar with men, but I have heard of you, what you do. I know what you want."

He smiled again, playing with a strand of my hair, "And what do I want, love?"

I stiffened as to say his sweet talkin' wasn't workin' on me, "You want what I cannot yet give you." I replied coolly.

"What do you mean by 'yet'?" he asked, standing up and trapping me between his arms which he placed on either side of my head that I leaned against the tree trunk in hopes of creating more space between us.

"I mean," I huffed, shoving one of his arms off of the tree, "That if you want somethin' bad enough, sometimes you have to work for it. You are someone who has never had to work for a woman, you just use your silver tongue and charm her into doin' whatever you wish, well not me, if ya want me like you think ya do, you will have to work for it."

He smirked, something that told me that he didn't quite understand what I meant, "And what are your terms, lass?"

"Well there is one thing. If you do this then I'll know...I'll uphold my end of the bargain that is."

"Name it." he dared, breathing the words into my ear.

"I will not be with someone who has many others as well. Only if I am the only lass then you may do what you wish with me." I said.

I know it probably wasn't wise to say 'whatever you want', but in a way I didn't care, in fact I would rather this man have his way with me then anyone, besides, a man such as him would never be able to manage such a thing. I figured for the time being it was a good bargain.

I did not speak to him until after the other men awoke and Ned made me ride on the back of his horse.

Joe's POV

I smiled, enjoying my victory as we rode, the lass's arms around my middle. I felt confident that I would succeed in having the lass, and I probably wouldn't even have to follow her terms. I'll just have her walk in on me in a bath or tempt her with my charm, either way I will succeed.

We stopped at my friend, Aaron Sherritt's house. I dismounted, keeping my gun aloft in fear of what may be waitin' to rampage us.

Aaron stood in the doorway, wearin' naught but his underwear, boots, and a blanket. "Don't shoot, lad, I'm not armed." he chuckled, opening his blanket to show us that he indeed had no weapon.

"Well put that away, there aren't any troops," he said to me, waving a lazy hand to my pistol. I smiled as I placed it in the center of my pants.

It felt good to see my friend. We hugged quickly, comin' back to our old selves for a bit, "Yer bloody chirpy for this hour of the mornin'." I commented.

"Gotta keep your voice down," he warned, "I've a visitor."

"Who?"

"Mary Hegarty." he said with a smile.

"Mary Hegarty?! Jesus, she can be only thirteen!" I exclaimed.

"Well I'm not superstitious," he replied with a shrug, "Besides, look at the lass you got yourself, young one if I might say."

I looked over my shoulder at Gawyn who sat atop my horse, her eyes to the ground, "How old are ye, dear?" Aaron called out to her, "Ye can't be more than sixteen."

"I'm fifteen as of last month." she replied, barely raising her eyes as she answered him.

Aaron smirked at me again, "Ya see, I'm not the only one ravishin' lasses younger than I," he shook his head when I didn't reply and turned his attention to the newspaper in his hand, "Well, well, well, well, well. I've never met men whose lives are worth 2,000 pounds before. Especially not Irishmen."

"2,000pounds," gasped Steve (by now the other lads and lass had joined us), "Is that what it's up to? Sure my * alone's worth more than that."

Gawyn hit him in the stomach for that one, "I was only jokin'." he said, frowning at her, but Dan and I chuckled nonetheless.

"Well I could do with the money meself. I'd build a shed out the back, buy a few horses. In fact, I could buy half of Beechworth with all of that."

"That's very funny, Aaron." said Steve sarcastically. "Clause two," Ned told me, handing the paper to me.

It took me a while to make out the words, but eventually I was able to tell the others what it said, "They've recalled parliament, passed somethin' called, 'The Felons Apprehension Act.' It means were listed as outlaws. We can be shot on sight by anyone who chooses." I looked to Ned, we both new what this meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Gawyn's POV

Now bein' with a band of outlawers we had been getting' up early every morn and ridin' for long distances at a time. It was one particular morn that I remember ridin' into a town, I at the back of Joe's horse, my arms around his well build middle.

I didn't want to admit to myself, but I was beginnin' to like this man, and so far he hadn't been with any woman, but then again he didn't have me either. I was still only fifteen and I was scared.

"Dan." said Ned as we rode, "See that wooden gate? Around the back there is their livin' quarters. If anyone's there, you keep 'em there."

This place looked familiar to me, but I didn't know why. We stopped at a bank and tied the horses to the posts, the whole while I just stared around the town, my eyebrows furrowed, taking it in, "Anything the matter, lass?" It was Joe.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, "I'm sure it's nothin'," I lied, hoping he wouldn't sense it.

Somehow he was always able to do that. I held my breath, "Well, if there's anything I can do fer ya, just tell me." he said, takin' me by the waist and leading me inside.

Ned and Joe held their guns aloft as they entered, putting me protectively behind them. When it seemed no one else was present they lowered them and Ned rang the bell on the counter.

The banker soon came forward and placed his hands on the counter casually, "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can, me name's Edward Kelly," said Ned.

"His mates call him Ned." added Joe with a cheerful smile.

"Ned Kelly?" tried the man with confusion, "I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere..." Ned and Joe raised their gun before the man could riddle it out, "I'm sure you have, sir."

After getting' some loot we headed with the banker to the living quarters were Steve and Dan were, "Steve," Ned greeted, throwing the bag on money to him, "Hello, kiddies!"

"You're Ned Kelly?" said the banker's wife.

"That's right." Ned replied, utterly proud of himself.

"What are you going to do with us?" she asked.

"Same as her," he said, pointin' at me, "Except you'll only be our guest until we reach Faithfull's Creek. We can't leave anyone to raise alarm now, can we?"

"Mr. Kelly, we are supposed to be attending a funeral today," she reasoned, "As you can see I'm dressed in mourning wear. Obviously unsuitable for a woman traveling in the countryside," she stared me up and down in a way that I did not like, "Hostage or nor, even a blackguard like yourself—"

"Susan!" interrupted her husband, "I do apologize for my wife's behavior,"

"There is no need apologize on my account, Charles." she snapped, "The man is wearing a magenta cravat for God's sake."

"And I thought my Ma could go on for hours about fashion," I whispered into Joe's ear, "That woman has just proved me wrong."

He smirked as the woman continued, "I have an outfit just arrived from Melbourne, L'eau du nil silk."

Ned looked to us for help, "Well you'd better go and put it on then." said Ned, "Gawyn, make sure she doesn't signal from the window with her bloomers or something."

I nodded and headed after the lady.

The house was very fancy, hand weaved carpets from France, fancy china and such. It did not take me long to find the bedroom, Susan (as I learned from her husband) was hummin' a tune quite loudly if I might say. I must have startled her when I walked in because she gasped and turned quickly to face me, "How dare you sneak up behind me!" she said.

"I-I apologize, ma'am," I said, "Ned sent me to keep an eye on ye."

The woman sighed as she went behind the changing shade, "I suppose I shouldn't speak to you in that way," she peeked over the shade and eyed me from head to toe again, "But, you are quite young, what are you doing among outlawers?" she asked, "Other than being their whore..."

This time I snapped, "Ned and the others rescued me from a band of robbers, and I have been their guest. Not one of them has touched me nor have I ever been touched by any man!" I replied hotly.

"Well!" said the lady, clearly offended, "Who is your mother, young lady? Never have I met someone so outspoken, but you remind me of someone from a few towns over."

"Maureen Wallace," I said, "Widow of Gideon Wallace."

"Ah," said Susan, "I knew your parents. I knew your older brother, Gideon Jr. too, but, you, Gawyn, I only ever met you as a child. Who would have known that the only daughter of Maureen Wallace would end up so...common and plain."


	5. Chapter 5

Joe's POV

"Who would have known that the only daughter of Maureen Wallace would end up so...common and plain."

I would never call Gawyn plain. She was the most beautiful lass I had ever laid eyes on, and practically ever other man who we saw on our travels agreed. It was hard to resist tangling my fingers in her long, wavy, long light brown hair and her dark blue eyes always mesmerized me.

I hid myself behind the wall and eavesdropped on the conversation. "I meant not to offend you, ma'am, but considering that's all you've done to me if I was you I wouldn't accuse me of doin' somethin' you are doin' yourself." said Gawyn.

"Well," said the woman, "At least we can agree on that. Oh and girl, would you be so kind as to come and lace me up?"

"Aye, ma'am," Gawyn's voice replied, "And I do apologize for my temper, I can lose it quite easily, as my Ma would say."

"Well, I'm sure you get that from your Pa, Scottish blood runs deep in his line," she commented, "Your Ma is a Widow, you say? When did your Pa die, I heard not of it."

I sensed that the woman's question made Gawyn uncomfortable, and I could not be more right. "I have finished your laces, ma'am, if you don't mind I'll be on my way now." she said.

I was so caught up with the conversation that Gawyn caught me off guard when she rushed out of the room. Acting upon instinct I grabbed her around the middle and pressed her against the wall.

There was a moment where we just stared at each other, breathing deeply, at times our chests brushing against each other. "What are you doing here?" she gasped.

I brushed a rogue curl that refused to pull back into her braid from her forehead, "Ned told me to check on you, see if ya had any trouble."

I could tell I was winning this battle. Every time I touched her her breath would quicken and one of her hands moved to me arm. I placed me cheek against hers, the same wave of pleasure passed through me when I touched her, skin on skin. I felt her shiver and her eyelashes tickled me cheek as her eyes closed, her breath quickening, I could feel it upon me neck. I knew it was a risk, but I couldn't help it.

Kissing the lass was almost irresistible, I chose not yet to invade her lips, but taunted her by kissing her gentle upon the neck.

"No," she breathed when I had reached her chin, comin' dangerously close to her lips, "Don't." she begged, pushing me away.

Her eyes were sad as she looked at me, "I know this town, Joe," she said, "My home is not far from here. I'm goin' home."

I wanted to beg her to stay, but I could tell there was no hope. I also couldn't help but notice the tears she tried to hide, she seemed frustrated, lost even. She couldn't seemed to look at me any longer. She said nothing more and walked quickly down the stairs into the parlor where the others were.

For a second I stayed glued to the spot, but soon I came to my senses and ran after the lass. I expected to see her giving the others a teary good-bye, or better already gone, anything but what I walked in on.

I stood in the door way just in time to see Gawyn smile and kiss Ned on the cheek before hurrying happily out of the room.

Angrily I stomped back up the stairs, maybe if that woman was still there I could ravish her to take out my anger. Gawyn was gone. And worse, she had denied me, but kissed Ned on the cheek openly. The woman was there when I returned.

She smiled at me sadly, "She left didn't she?" she said.

"She probably played me the entire time," I muttered, "And was with Ned when I wasn't around."

The woman shook her head, "No, lad," she said, "Gawyn and I may not see eye to eye, but she is still a girl and I can honestly say she wouldn't have left unless she was in love with you."

I don't know why, but I believed it. Then in there I allowed myself to think the words that I would have never even dreamed of thinking. 'I have just lost my love.' It was true, I loved the lass, and she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe's POV

The days that I didn't see her I tried not to think of her. I found meself likin' the outlaw life, probably more than one should. But don't get me wrong, The Kelly Gang still wanted freedom.

By now they had sent in Superintendent Francis Hare to take care of us. He must have been frustrated with Ned, unable to catch him an' all, but that bloke had no right to take people whom had done no harm in our place.

But here's somethin' that made me laugh, they didn't cave in, no sir, they loved Ned and hated them all the more.

Before you think us bad, lettin' the poor people rot, let me tell ye what we did. We had become sort of like Robin Hood, stealin' from banks and bringin' it back home, one time two and a half thousand pounds.

Sometimes I thought of writing her, but I didn't know what to say. I came to the conclusion that it would be better just to let her go and please meself with some wench that came along, in a pub or somethin' of the sort. Anyhow, with her gone, I could go back to my normal ways. A different woman at every town...aye, shouldn't I be pleased? She would be around seventeen now...

Gawyn's POV

Since I had returned my Ma acted as if I was never gone for months. Quickly she put me back on schedule, Language learnin' after breakfast, usually Spanish and French, sometimes Latin, History in the afternoon, mostly Australian and European, but I had insisted upon learnin' American history, I had to admit, I found the new world interestin', a mid-day stroll, and Mathematics and English in the evening.

I felt just as I had before, trapped in someone else's body. I didn't choose to be the daughter of a rich merchant, I didn't want to learn all of this knowledge, that I would probably never need in a place like this, I wanted to be normal.

This particular day was different. Ma had me wake bright and early today. She dressed me in a traditional Scottish dress for some type of festival, but I didn't see why. Why would one need to be dressed up when you are traveling?

Ma was sending me to England in hopes that I would gain greater knowledge from a professor there, but that would be weeks from now and he wouldn't see me in this costume.

I wore a plaid skirt, the pattern of the tartan of my clan, with the green and brown coloring, another green skirt placed over it and bustled in the back. My chemise served as my shirt and a green corset was put on over that. After the maid had finished dressing me Ma came in to inspect me.

She smiled, "Now for the final touches and we will be off."

She had the maid lift my mane of unruly light brown hair (Scot Hair, as my Pa used to call it) so she could place my father's old tartan over my shoulder, "Ma," I said, touching it gingerly, "You're givin' me Pa's tartan?"

She nodded as she pinned his brooch on as well, "Keep them with you always, as long as our family has it, our spirit will remain alive."

I nodded she placed a barrett-like hat on my head, the one she used to wear as a lass, with the wild bird's feather and the sprig heather that Pa had given her in the fold of the right side of the cap.

I touched my locket that Pa had given me before he died. I kept it close to me now more than ever knowing that I may never see my family again. "Now," said Ma, "You are ready."

Though I was not looking forward to England, I said nothing to Ma as we walked to the stagecoach stop where me and a housekeeper (Ma had been convinced never to let me travel alone) were to begin our journey.

The streets had many people in them, talkin', doin' business and such. In the distance I could hear the sound of horses hooves, instantly I began to think of Joe. Was it possible that The Kelly Gang was here?

I doubted it.

Ever since I had left I wished I hadn't. Even though I didn't want to, I had fallen in love with the outlawer Joe Bryne. I had never been in love, but as they say, when you know, you know. Even if it was them, would he take me back? Perhaps he would understand I was a little girl then, I am grown now, but then again even if he did, did he ever love me in the first place? Was I just some young victim that he only wanted one night?

No, I couldn't bear to think that, Itmade my heart hurt too much. It's probably not him anyways.

We continued to walk, saying hello to passersby as we went.

"Hey! Look! It's Ned Kelly!" a little boy yelled as loud a can be.

Ma, the housekeeper, and I all stop cold, just as the other townspeople did, "Oh My God!" some said, "It's Ned Kelly and Joe Bryne!" said others.

One lass even plucked up the courage and asked Dan for a kiss, which he happily gave.

My suitcase dropped with a thunk in hearing his name, the name that I hadn't heard in years, the name that still haunted my dreams, the name that is yet etched in my heart, Joe Bryne.

I had to get a closer look, I had to see him again. I grabbed my skirts and ran out to the street, ignoring my Ma's attempts to call me back. "So we meet again, then?" I asked, stopping by his horse.

He turned and stared at me in disbelief. "Gawyn, do you know this man?" asked my Ma, looking wide-eyed between me and him.

I nodded, "Aye, at least I know him, let us see if he can remember me."

"Gawyn?" he breathed, as if unsure I was real, "But you left."

I nodded, "And I was foolish to do so, but I was just a girl of fifteen then," I cleared my throat nervously, "I'm seventeen now, I'm nearly grown."

Apparently Ma could see the way we looked at each other, the way we spoke to another, because she quickly snatched my arm. "Aye, you are nearly grown, and you are going to England for your education."

"England?" Joe repeated, "You are leaving Australia?"

"I don't want to..." I said to him, but the difference between now and before is the fact that I kept my eye on him, I did not shyly look to my feet.

'I want to be with you' I wanted to say aloud, but I knew I couldn't, "What do you mean, you don't want to go to England?" asked my Ma, "You will be staying with a well-known professor and his family and gain lots of knowledge and experience you can not find here. Perhaps even find a wealthy husband to take care of you and your poor widowed Ma. There are many worthy bachelors in England, you can't give up you future for this...this man!"


	7. Chapter 7

Joe's POV

I could not stand it anymore, "Gawyn," I said, "Come with me."

I could tell she was torn, she looked between me and her mother nervously, "Ma," she said finally, "I didn't ask for new experiences and greater knowledge, I want to stay here, were Gideon is ..."

"So is that a yes, then?" I asked, holding my arm down to the lass.

She smiled and nodded, "Aye. 'Tis a yes."

"So this is it then," said her mother, "You decide to run off with an outlawer?"

"Aye, Ma," she replied from behind me.

"Child, what you do to your Ma's poor nerves!" she exclaimed, smiling nonetheless, "You best take care of my daughter, Mr. Bryne."

I tipped my cap to her, "You can be sure of it, ma'am."

"So," said one man to Ned's left, "Where will you go, Ned?"

Ned turned back to me and my lass and turned back to the man, smiling, "The country belongs to us, and we'll go wherever we like."

Gawyn's POV

Being with Joe again answered all the questions that had haunted me. If it was them, would he take me back?

Aye.

Would he understand I was a lass then, I am grown now, but then again even if he did, did he ever love me in the first place?

Aye.

Was I just some young victim that he only wanted one night?

Nay.

The answer to the third was in his behavior. Though he knew I was older now he still didn't touch me, not that he had much time to. He hadn't even tried to kiss me, less it be upon the cheek. Though sometimes I wish he would try to be rebellious, I appreciated that he was patient with me.

One night I had just finished with supper and the gang and I were enjoyin' a quiet night when Dan called Ned's name.

Ned and Joe came up beside him and looked out to the forest, "Jesus Christ. Come on."

"What is happening?" I asked as Joe helped me on to a horse behind him.

"The forest is on fire." He said, urging the horse to go.

We rode through the scorchin' hot flames, we had no other choice. Scared that my clothing would catch on fire, I held my long skirt in my arms so it only covered down to mid-thigh.

Knowing we couldn't make it out of the forest without being caught we stopped at a slope to wait for all the soldiers to be gone.

There was a watering hole there, but dead boars lay around it, telling us it had been poisoned.

Days came when we had nothing to eat, nor drink, "We are goin' to die out here if we don't have nothin' to eat or drink." said Steve one of those days.

"The horses," said I, "Use their blood for drink and their meat for food."

Joe shook his head, "We need the horses for transportation."

"Well," I argued, "There will be no need for travel if we are all dead."

Ned nodded, "The lass is right."

And so it was. We had killed our horses and used them for our own survival. Now having only three horses Dan shared with Ned, I still with Joe, and Steve the only single rider.

Desperately in need of supplies Ned led us back to the town where he and the others were from, to the home of Mrs. Julia Cook.

I thought her a very agreeable woman, and it was obvious she and Ned had quite a history.

All of us were given leave to clean ourselves, Dan, Steve, and Ned using the outdoor pump to clean themselves, Joe taking a bath in one of the rooms separate from the house, and I being a woman, a different gender then the men, was given the privacy of the bathroom inside the house.

A servant hand me a towel after drawing a nice warm bath for me, "Thank you," I said.

I waited until the door was closed before I began to undress. I sighed as I sank into the warm water. I hadn't had a bath since the day I left home to be with Joe, so you might understand how good it felt to scrub off the dirt from my hair and body.

With all the dirt and grime off my skin I felt light as feather as I dried myself and began to dress. I wore the same attire I had been wearing, my undergarments, my chemise, my plaid skirt, (My other green one had been used as a tarp some time ago when we where in the woods) and my corset. The only thing different about my clothing was the fact that I wished to wear my corset underneath a shirt, as it should be.

Mrs. Cook had kindly given me one of her old corsets and shirts. I had slipped the corset over my head, but could not tighten it by myself. My back was turned to the door when I heard it open slowly, thinking it was perhaps a servant I called to them. "Will you please help me with my garment? I cannot seem to do so myself."

I did not turn, but held the garment against my breast as the footsteps belonging to the person at the door. I knew not when they reached me until I felt tugging upon my corset. I was quite sure the servant had no experience with corsets, I had to tell them several times to either not to lace it too tight or to retie it because it had come loose, "Thank ye," I said, when the servant finally figured out the concept of the garment.


	8. Chapter 8

Joe's POV

I thought about turnin' to leave, afraid that she wouldn't forgive me if she knew I had invaded her privacy, but I couldn't help meself. "Will you not look at me, my lady?" I sputtered, before I could stop meself.

She froze. Oh no, now I had done it. However she behaved calmly, but did not yet face me. Very calmly she plucked what seemed like a blanket off the ground and wrapped it around herself before facing me at last.

She was blushin' (Which was expected), her hair was still a bit damp from her bath (most of it had dried from the time it took for her to dress herself, that is until she reached the corset issue, and the time it took me to figure out how to tighten the damn thing) but she still looked beautiful, nonetheless.

Her deep blue eyes searched me, but were not frightened, more curious, I would guess, "Oh, really?" she said, "Your really that desperate that come an' fetch me in the bath?"

I was surprised at her words, but I smiled anyways, "I suppose I am," I said, beginning to work my fingers under the blanket, slowly sliding it off her shoulders.

"Ah," she said, watching me all the while, "I should'a thought."

I nodded quickly, the temptation beginning to come to me, "I have waited quite sometime... now what do ya say that I dispose of this rag?" I asked, beginning to develop serious hatred for the blanket that was yet around her.

"Oi! That 'rag' is my Pa's tartan!" she exclaimed, but then she shrugged and smiled, "It should at least be placed onto the stool..."

Man, I loved this woman. I nodded and carefully placed the 'tartan' on the stool before turning back to the lass.

She made no objection as I began to kiss her, leading her backwards in the process. I had never kissed a lass such as she. I stopped suddenly, shocked at the passion I felt, "Is somethin' wrong?" she asked, "I have never kissed a man before, but I can get better."

"Nothing's wrong," I said going in for another kiss.

Normally it wasn't anything special, but one of her kisses left me hungry for more. I led her backwards until we came upon the wall, which I gently pressed her against.

That was another thing that was different. With other women I cared not if I was rough with my kissing or actions, but with her was different. I didn't want to hurt her, so I was gentle with her. I waited a while before I allowed my hands to wonder downwards until I felt the horrid fabric of the corset beneath me fingers. I reached for the front strings when I felt Gawyn's lips abandon mine and her hand stopping me from going any farther.

"Now, why do you think I would let you go _that_ far?" she asked, raising one eyebrow at me.

Ugh, I hate this woman. "You tease me, lass." I sighed, restin' my head on her shoulder.

She placed one hand upon my back, moving it in feathery patterns, the other on my head, her fingers running through my hair.

I wanted this lass more than any other, and she had just denied me again. But no matter how many times she would do this I decided I would fight for her, no matter how long it took. I was not going to let her slip through my fingers again.

"So now Joe Bryne is the one bein' teased, eh? Looks like ye finally met your match."

'Aye, me match.' I thought. "Just so ya know, I kept my side of the bargain," I said, standin' up straight, "I have not felt the warmth of a woman in two years."

She smiled a little, "You are a man of your word then, before I would not o' guessed," she admitted.

We stood there for a bit, just lookin' at each other. I was about to turn to leave when she grabbed me by the arm, "I-I didn't mean to make you leave but sayin' that. You, um, can stay longer if you want..."

I could tell she was nervous by the way she spoke. She cleared her throat and shrugged. "I suppose there really is no more reason to torture ya then." she said, beginning to work the corset strings loose.


	9. Chapter 9

Gawyn's POV

After visiting Julia Cook, Ned wanted to see his sisters again. Joe said he had some other business in town and did not join us in the dark by the side of the house. We had to keep quiet to keep secrecy, but the bloody dog had come out of the house and began barkin' at us, "Rebel!" called the voice of who I assumed was either Grace or Kate, one of Ned's sisters.

"Kate." Whispered Ned, once he was sure it was only her.

She jumped and shouted, clearly scared, "Sorry sis, it's all right, it's us."

"Oh, you bloody swine!" she exclaimed.

"It's Ned, I know, come here."

In turn she ran to hug all of us, even me without knowing who I was, "Now Gracie," Ned said as another girl came out of the house, "Look at you. You've grown too much. Give us a cuddle, come on."

Once we were all seated inside Kate looked at me, apparently noticing that she did not know me, "And who is she?" she asked Ned.

He smiled at me and then turned back to his sister, "Ah, now she is the newest addition to the Kelly Gang! Meet Gawyn Wallace. Gawyn, these are me sisters, Kate and Grace Kelly."

Kate's expression relaxed, "Well," said she, "Any lass of my brother's is welcome here."

I blushed, "She isn't me lass," he chuckled, "It is Joe who she belongs to. Was the first to turn him down, eh, lass?"

I nodded, unsure of how else to reply to the comment.

"That brings me to me next question," said Kate, "Where is Joe?"

Joe's POV

I knew if I went into town Maggie would think I was comin' to see her. Even though I finally got what I wanted from Gawyn I knew I couldn't do that to her, sleep with her then run off to Maggie, no that was low, even for me. However, I did run into Maggie.

She did what I expected, pulled me into the dark pub and kiss me. Now, I admit, I did kiss her back somewhat, but as she began to tug on me pants I stopped everything, "What's the matter, Joe?" she asked.

"I can't," I said, "I'm sorry Maggie."

"What ever do you mean?" she asked, moving away from me.

"I know it sounds impossible, but I think I found someone I really care about," I said, "She's annoyingly right most of the time and I hate it when she teases me so, yet I love that about her too." Thinkin' of her I couldn't help but smile.

"I understand, Joe," she said, which shocked me, "I am a woman, I know when a man is not in love with me, well at least I know when a man is obviously thinking of another woman while kissing me."

I smiled a kissed her on the forehead, "Thank you."

She smiled a bit, "Well, if ya love the girl so much, why are you here and not with her? Now get on with ya."

I had to go back to the Kelly's to fetch Ned anyways, but I had a bit of time to 'talk' to Gawyn in the barn before we left.

I felt her eyes in me as I dressed, "What should happen if something should come out of this?" she asked. I knew what she meant. She was scared that I had gotten her pregnant.

I pulled my suspenders back onto my shoulders and sat by her side, "We will deal with that when the time comes. The time might not ever come either." I said.

She sighed again and began buttoning up her shirt, "And what if it does? Will you leave me for another lass?"

I could tell this was bothering her, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek, "No. If you should be carryin' me child then I too am responsible." I stood, hoping this would reassure her. I don't think I could bear it if I lost this lass again. I paused as I began tucking my shirt back into my pants, "You don't regret being with me, do you?"

She smiled as she ran her hand through my hair, "Never," she assured me, giving me a quick kiss, "I just want to know that I wasn't just another lass. I wanted to be sure that if I was to have your child that you wouldn't leave me. I guess I just want to know if I and the child would just be a responsibility or if you would love us."

She yelped a bit as I swung her legs into my lap, arranging them so she straddled me, "I haven't said this to a woman, because I have never meant it, but I can honestly say I do love you."

"I love you too...I don't mean to be like this, but I'm just scared," she said.

"You wouldn't leave again would ya? I don't think I like this talk," I replied, unable to resist caressing her cheeks.

She shrugged and kissed my neck, "I'd never dream of it," she breathed in my ear, "I will never deny you me either, I cannot live in fear, now can I?"

I can't explain how good it felt to hear her say that. I couldn't help but kiss her when she did. Since we have been together she made no objection as I pushed up her skirts.

I don't know exactly how long we were, but all I could say is that it was quite enjoyable. Having not gone too far this time we were able to make ourselves presentable in less time than before. Gawyn made her way back to the house and I went to meet Ned.

He smirked at me when he saw me, "Spendin' time with yer lass, then?" he said, nudging me on the shoulder.

"How long was I?" I asked. I was never embarrassed on me many other encounters, but when I said this I blushed. I guess it was because I know Ned knew as well as I that she was a lass of good principal.

He laughed, "I knew I would get somethin' out of you if I asked!" Although he was amused, I could see no humor in the matter, "I didn't expect you actually had been...well, you know. I mean she's only seventeen."

I shrugged, "I didn't pressure her and besides, seventeen is better than fifteen."

Ned chuckled at that one, "Right you are, right you are. I'm just sayin', you need to be careful. This one's well brought up, I know you say you love her and I can see it...I guess I don't want either of you gettin' in too deep of waters. I care a lot about both of you."

I nodded. I was lucky to have a friend like Ned, but sometime he had a nack for being too serious. I chuckled and nudged him. "I know, Ned. Come on, now lightten up, we're goin' to see Aaron for cryin' out loud!"

"Hello Aaron," I said, sneakin' behind a building with Ned to visit my friend. I had to hold in my chuckle as I watched him zip up his fly.

"Joe," he gasped, "Ned."

"So how's things, Aaron?" asked Ned, putting away his pistol in the process.

"Not so bad," he said with a shrug, "Well. Not too bad. I've been reading a lot about you, Ned. You're a real terror all together aren't you?"

"We've been meaning to talk to you Aaron," I said, "We were wondering if you'd act as a scout for us. We're heading into Beechworth to rob a bank there."

"A scout?" he pondered, crossing his arms, "Well, I'm flattered you'd think of me, lads, but, uh—"

"—You're not interested?"

"No, I—I'd love to. If it was just up to me, I'd be there like a shot. You know that, but I've got the missus to think about now because between you and me, lads, she's up the spot."

"Ah, she isn't? Ah, sure that's grand." I said smiling. Then I began thinkin' about if I had a little one. Well, I'd be right happy if that was to be. Gawyn really had no reason to worry.

"Congratulations, Aaron." offered Ned.

He chuckled, "Oh, thanks, thanks. How are Dan and Steve? And your lass, Joe, how is she?"

"Dan and Steve are fine," said Ned, "As for Mr. Bryne over there, he can tell you more about the missus."

"Don't tell me you've found someone to straighten you out have you? Tell me, how long did it take you to get this one?" Aaron asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

I sighed, "Aye, I dare say I think I found the one. She put up a fight too, two years. Ah, well. At the moment she's been worryin' about whether she was goin' to have a baby herself."

Aaron smiled and patted me on the back, "I wish the best for ye, Joe, and for yer lass. Tell all three of them hell for me, will you?"

"We will." said Ned.

He chuckled again, "Well, I best get back to the party. Mary will be wondering where I got to."

"Sure. You go on and look after that girl of yours." I said, giving him a hug.

"Ah, I will, indeed," he said, "And you yours."

I backed up and watched as he hugged Ned, "Sorry I can't help you out. Good luck with it anyways." he said before leaving us in the cold, dark night.


	10. Chapter 10

Gawyn's POV

I sat behind Joe as we rode to Beechworth, "Aaron, what are you doing?" he muttered as we all sadly gazed out at the Calvary riding into Beechworth.

Upon that day we rode back to the Kelly's home for weapons and such. Currently I sat at the table beside Grace and Ellen as we watched the men dig, "Some coppers on horses followed me until Wangaratta," said Kate to Ned, "But I met up with Tom Lloyd and Bill and we gave 'em a slip easy as you please."

"That's good." said Ned.

"Here we go," Dan lifted a big bag onto the table and quickly he and Ned looked at the contents, "That's great, Kate."

"Yeah, well I wish I never bloody bothered. You're all gonna get yourselves killed."

"We're not." he argued.

"You bloody well are!" And deep down I knew this too.

I felt bad for Joe, for having to be the one to kill Aaron, but I also felt pity for Mary, Aaron's wife. Joe had told me a while back that she had been with child. I can't imagine how she would feel when she knew her husband was dead.

I had not told Joe that I had been getting sick regularly in the morning, nor the fact my sense of smell had somehow enhanced. I knew, with no doubt, that his child was in me. I told him nothing of my suspicions, now was not the time. He had much on his mind and did not need this to add to it. I had thought about this as we rode on.

Riding behind him I kept my arms around his middle so I would not fall, but considering my stomach had swelled a tad I made sure not to have it make contact with Joe's back as not to draw suspicion. I have been wearing my pa's tartan, since my condition was visible,I wore it in order to make it less noticeable. So far it seemed to be working.

"I suppose you're the Great Orlando?" said Ned as we stopped in front of a Circus wagon train.

"That I am." the man replied.

"Well I'm the Great Ned Kelly and this is the Fabulous Joe Bryne. We'd like to join your circus."

Naturally the man agreed after being put up to gun-point. We made one stop to brake some train tracks before stopping in this small town in search of lodgings, "This good lookin' feller over here is me brother, Dan Kelly," said Ned once all of us were inside, "And these are my friends, Joe Bryne and Gawyn Wallace, at the bar there, Steve Hart, there in the back corner. And I'm Ned. We're all Irish boys and Selectors' sons, with the exception of the Scottish lass. Had war declared on us by Victoria, by New South Wales, by the Crown, by the London Times even. The reward on our heads is the biggest one yet offered in the world. It's up to 8,000 pounds," he chuckled nervously, "It's a lot of money. We're the only four lads in the whole country– the entire empire in fact. If any one of you fine citizens is allowed to kill, no questions asked. No, it's true. The Queen said so herself," he paused.

I took this time to tighten my grip on Joe's arm. Noticing my discomfort he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him which did in fact help.

"That's right," Ned continued, "It's Regina versus us, the Kelly Gang."

When things had all gotten cheerier we enjoyed a night of drinkin', dancin', and lots of music. I had danced a bit with Ned and then Joe had me dance a few rounds with him, but I became dizzy a told him I must rest, "Follow me then," he replied, "I know the perfect place."

He led me upstairs away from the crowd to a vacant room where we could be alone. I knew not what was on his mind, but I figured I would soon find out.


	11. Chapter 11

Joe's POV

I was happy that Gawyn said she was tired. This gave me the perfect opportunity. After I had led her to a vacant room I joined her in sitting on the bed in the center of the room.

I couldn't resist touching her cheek as she looked at me questioningly. I kissed her quickly prior to pulling a small present from me vest pocket, "I have somethin' for you." I said with a smile.

She shook her head just as I predicted, "You shouldn't have gotten me anything, but while we are here I have something I need to tell you."

I shook me head, my smile getting bigger, "I am sure it can wait for this," I took her hand and slipped me ma's ring (which I had been able to get when we had gone to our home town to talk with Aaron and Ned's sisters) on a very important finger, "Gawyn, will you be my wife?"

She stopped suddenly, her eyes stuck on her hand. She looked at me and smiled, "Nothing would make me happier." she said, giving me a kiss.

Sure, it was nothing fancy, just a plain band, but it was all we had. But nonetheless it looked elegant upon her finger, "Now," I said, once we had shared a few more kisses, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

She smiled a bit and then frowned, "I don't know whether it is good news or bad news yet," she admitted, "I'm not sure what you will think nor how to tell you."

"You are my wife, you can tell me anything." I said (technically by law we weren't married, but being an outlaw, who really cared about the law?).

She smiled again before switching her gaze from me to her father's tartan. I had noticed she had been wearing it quite a lot lately, but I did not expect the reasoning.

When she had moved aside the part tartan of the tartan that covered her stomach. I noticed the bulge in her middle section, "Joe," she said, "I am carrying your child within me."

At the moment I was so shocked I didn't know what else to do other than take her in my arms and kiss her. She was the ma of me baby! I couldn't be happier. I let go over her quickly when she yelped and held a quick hand onto her stomach, "What happened? Did I hurt it?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "No, it's fine. Just moved is all."

She placed me hand on her abdomen. It was amazing. There was actually a little lad or lass in there and _I_ helped to make it. Was it possible that she could any more beautiful? It sure seemed like it because I had never loved her anymore than I did this second, "I take it you're happy then?" she asked.

"Can't be happier," I frowned suddenly, something comin' to mind.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I was just thinkin'," I said, "Will I not be able to touch you now? Will it hurt to child?"

She laughed and ran her fingers through my hair as her lips made trails up and down my neck, "We shall be fine to do as we wish until I reach five months," she whispered in my ear, "That gives you a good month and a half to do ask you wish with your wife."

Oh, I wished I could now, but we both agreed that we should be getting back downstairs before anyone noticed we were gone.

When we returned I left Gawyn with Steve who gaped at her exposed stomach as I continued over the men sitting at the table in the corner, "I suppose ya don't want a drink then?" I overheard Steve say to Gawyn.

"Not unless it is water." she replied with a laugh.

"Where's the other fella?" I asked when I had reached the table.

The men just looked at me, "Where's Curnow?"

"Ned, Curnow's gone." I said when I had finally found him.


	12. Chapter 12

Gawyn's POV

I helped the lads in there armor as the prepared for their next show down, "Knights in shining armor!" said the Great Orlando.

I handed each of them a pistol, stopping at Joe whom after I held his hand as Ned came forth, "Curnow stopped the train." he said solemnly.

"Oh, Jesus," said Steve.

"What does this mean?" asked Dan.

"Hare's on his way." he replied.

"You mean we didn't get any of 'em?"

"Not a soul."

"There'll be a hundred of them," said Joe, giving my hand a squeeze, "At least."

The waiting was the worst of it. We all sat together, Ned, Dan, Steve, Joe, and I, Joe's arm around my waist and my hands, one on my stomach, the other touching his hand that rested on my hip, "You okay, Dan?" asked Ned.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, Ned."

"Steve?"

"Short life. And a merry one." he said, offering us all a sad smile.

"Bryne?"

"We're gonna give them a good ole fight, aren't we?"

"Lass?"

I didn't know what to say. Four men that I loved were about to die, die for reasons that they weren't guilty of. I looked Ned right in the eyes, the man whom I loved as if he was my own brother, "Give 'em what they deserve and nothin' less, but mind you all be careful."

He smiled sadly at me, glanced at my stomach, glanced at Joe and said, "So, that's that then."

He offered us another smile before turnin' to the crowd, "All right, everyone, listen to me," he said, "We're getting you outta here."

"You must leave with the others," Joe told me, "I think you know as well as I that I will not be makin' it outta here alive."

I didn't want to believe it, but deep down I did know this. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as we kissed and once and then twice, not satisfied with just one, "I don't want to leave you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

People were already making there way out of the building, their hands raised above their heads, "Gawyn, now is not the time to be stubborn. Please, do as I say, for me." he begged.

I knew he said what he did because he loved me and did not want me to die along side him. I knew it was just as hard for him to say this as it was for me to hear it. It was all so hard.

Seeing the sincerity in his eye I nodded, "As long as ya promise to not go down without a fight and a good one at that." I said, smiling sadly.

He returned my smile and hugged me. Every touch seemed precious. I took in every sense every texture of his warm skin against mine. I will remember always the scratchiness of his beard on my cheeks as we shared another long-lasting kiss. He smelled of gun power and dirt, maybe not the loveliest of things, but I wouldn't forget it for the world. Before he bid me off he leaned down and kissed my stomach before giving me another hug and kiss on the cheek.

As I began to walk out of the building I kept looking back to see if Joe was still there. Every time he stood there his eyes on me. I was approaching the doorway when I turned back again to meet his gaze. I can still taste the saltiness of the tears as they silently crept down my cheeks down to my neck as wrapped Pa's tartan around my shoulders before walking out into the cold night.

Everything seemed to be goin' well until they began firing upon us! The innkeeper had been shot dead. Everyone was in a panic and rushed inside. In the hurry I was pushed into a table which I toppled over. I cringed in pain, holding my stomach in hopes that I hit it in no way.

"Gawyn!" I heard from behind me.

Ned hurried to me and helped me to my feet. Taking me by the waist he led me to the front where Dan, Steve, and Joe stood between the windows, guns at the ready, "Get down on the floor." Ned told all of us (with the exception of the Kelly Gang).

I slumped down to the ground were Ned had taken me, my breath quickening from fear. Joe met my gaze, "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded and then shook my head. I didn't know what to be at the moment, all I knew to do was pray that everything would turn out okay, "Let's give it to 'em." said Ned, "Hit the lights."

I hoped to God that that armor worked as they went outside to start the chaos. I was so worried that I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out in relief when the lads returned. Joe sat next to me, "You would mind helpin' me would ye? I figured you have enough experience dressin' and undressin' me, anyhow."

I smiled slightly, "Sometimes I think yer too bold for words." I said, trying to yell over the gun-shots.

How could he keep this humor at a time like this? I wondered as I removed his helmet, "Oh! Dan, reload me pistols!" I heard Ned say, "I got the B****** that shot me. I'll give him that anyways. Rifle! Bullets, come on!"

Dan tossed him the rifle and Joe tossed the bullets as I helped Joe reload his pistol, "God help us." I muttered.

"Aw, the monkey's been shot." Joe said with a smile and chuckle, "Poor little bugger!"

People all around us were being shot. I watched in horror as a boy around my age (seventeen or eighteen) was hit, "Stay low to the ground!" Ned continued to yell.

Tears continued down my expressionless face as I loaded and reloaded Joe's gun, occasionally jumping at the sound of a gun shot, "Ned!" called Joe suddenly, "Where the hell are you goin'?"

"Take this lot out back." he said, putting on his helmet. Even though he said nothing else, we knew what he meant.

"Ned?" said Joe in disbelief as he watched him shoot on his own from the broken window.

I knew what Joe was going to say. I shook my head as he turned to me, "Before you even say it, no. I left you once, I am not gonna do it again," I said, "Call me stubborn all you want, I cannot bring myself to do it again."

"Now's your chance," he shouted to the others, "Quickly! Out that back door, there!"

By this time I was crying (I still do not if it was because of hormones due to my pregnancy or not). He held me close again, trying to comfort me, "Just promise me you will save yourself if anything goes wrong." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "I promise."

"I got him!" we heard one of the men scream, "I've gotten Dan Kelly!"

Dan cringed and shot the man from the window, "No you bloody well haven't."

"Jesus Christ, lads," muttered Joe, looking around at all the dead bodies layin' in the room, "Gawyn, you must get out, now."

He stood and helped me up with him. We were just passin' the bar when I heard him grunt and become limp in my arms, "Joe?" I said. I didn't even have to finish that sentence, I knew he had been shot, "Joe!" I cried as I let his head lay in my lap, "Ya can't leave me, not now."

He smiled at me, "You will be fine, go now, while you still can." I didn't want to hear it, but I knew he was right.

I felt his wound. His blood stained my fingers. I cried as I looked in his eyes one more time while he was alive, I took off his ma's ring and tried to put it in his pocket, "No," he said, "You keep it, you are my wife and I love you."

This made me cry even more, "I have always loved you." I said, kissing his cheeks.

He smirked weakly, "I thought so...Gawyn..."

Those were his last words to me. I wept and wept, clinging to his lifeless body, staining my hands and part of Papa's tartan with Joe's blood, "Gawyn!" called Dan, "Go, before it's too late. He would have wanted it."


	13. Epilogue

We were taken on a train, Ned and I, for they had burned the tavern therefore we were the last of the Kelly Gang.

We were held together in a cell, "Ned," I said, "We can try to get them to spare you," I looked down at my still growing belly (they had held us there for around two months, I was around five months pregnant with Joe's child), "We could say the child's yours, perhaps they will let you go if they thought you were to be a father."

Ned looked at me and shook his head, "I couldn't. That would be a disgrace to Joe's memory, not to count the fact that when that child comes to the world he or she will favor me in no way."

I knew he was right, but I still hoped there was some way. That chance would never come.

My brother, Gideon had come for me hours later. Though I was hesitant to leave Ned told me to go on.

In November of 1880 they hung Ned Kelly. I was too sad to look. Even though a large petition was signed for Ned's life they still took him. The nerve!

Months later I had given birth to a healthy baby girl...and boy. You guessed right, Joe had planted twins in me. I was overjoyed. With Joe being gone I knew this was the only child of his that I could bear. I named our son after him, Joseph (Joe) Gideon Byrne, and our daughter I named Heather Maureen Byrne, after the heater sprig that Papa had given to Ma so long ago in Scotland.

Yes, you might have noticed I have taken his last name. I too am now known as Gawyn Wallace Byrne.

Since Gideon had collected me I have lived with him, his wife Juliette, and their two year old daughter Gwen. Gideon seemed to enjoy having the family together again and I did as well.

Gwen just adores Joe and Heather. I love my children more than anything. Little Joseph has taken so much after his father, same brown eyes, same nose, same curly brown hair, everything! That is except his chin, he has my chin.

Heather took after me quite a bit, but both of my children had Joe's hair. Both Heather and I had blue eyes.

I was surprised Gideon was not angry that I had ran off, married, and gotten pregnant by the outlawer Joe Byrne, but I think he could tell how much I loved him.

When I reached the age on twenty-four and Heather and Joe were seven we left for America. It was a better place to start for us were I could make a living and support my family on my own. I loved Australia, but for seven years the memories of Joe, Ned, Steve, and Dan had haunted me. I couldn't take it anymore.

We live now in Texas were I found good work. I never did marry again. Sure I did have some suitors and some offers of marriage, but I refused them all. I could never love again.

Still I wear the wedding band Joe had given me...and Papa's tartan which I had refused to wash Joe's blood from.

Epilogue:

Gawyn Wallace Byrne died on the eleventh of November 1930, some say from a old, broken heart, on the 50th anniversary of Ned Kelly's hanging. She was 67 years old.

Through out her life she bore no more children other than those of Joe. She was one of the many women in Texas to fight for equal rights for women, her stubbornness came in handy.

Heather Byrne grew up to be one of the finest doctors in the area and Joseph Byrne was always a rebel to the law...like his father, but shockingly grew up to be a constable.

Gawyn lived to see eight of her nine grandchildren. Three from her daughter, a boy and two girls which she named Gideon John McGarthy, Moira Anne McGarthy, and Wallace Patrick McGarthy. Five from her son, four boys and one girl Daniel (often called Dan) Thomas Byrne, Ned Allec Byran, Stephen (often called Steve) Peter Byrne, Rossalyn Marie Byrne, and lastly Joseph (often called Joe) Rae Byrne.

Gawyn's was pregnant with the seventh when Gawyn passed. In honor of her mother she named her daughter after her. Gawyn Jane McGarthy.

She was well-loved in her life time. Despite her tragedy never lost sight of what was important and as far as anyone is concerned lived her life to the fullest. Of course, when her children came of age to understand, she told them the story of the Kelly Gang.

Gawyn was reunited with Joe upon her passing. Ned, Steve, and Dan were waiting for her too. The Kelly Gang was back together... without the worry of any constables.


End file.
